Software applications may be developed through software development process, in a planned and structured way. The planned and structured way of software development process may include developing software applications using computer programming, composing documentation, testing the software applications, etc. Typically, the task including computer programming may include writing code using a programming language, compiling the code, debugging code, etc. In an embodiment, integrated development environments (IDE) may be used to develop the software applications. However, when the platform specifications for developing software applications are modified, software application developers may find it challenging to adapt to such modifications. Further, such modifications may add complexity and challenges such as, checking for compliance of the software application with the modified platform specifications. Therefore, providing a framework that integrates with the IDE, such that any modifications in the platform specifications are resolved at a runtime during the process of software application development, may be challenging.